


lets say sunshine for everyone

by untcldcwn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, after ragnarok they just buy a house in australia and have a golden retriever and are happy, infinity war didn't happen, just a really short cute fluff piece, like two pieces of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untcldcwn/pseuds/untcldcwn
Summary: Summer reminded him of sanguine strawberries, picnics, and his yellow crocs (which Thor loved and his boyfriend didn’t like because they were “a fashion disaster”).





	1. morning in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsmagc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wsmagc).



> hey this sucks but please leave comments and kudos it would mean a lot! this isn't supposed to be good i just really want to practice writing!! ily. this is dedicated to the wsmagc server.

Thor stretched his arms high above his head, yawning loudly, startling the quiet room. The sheer white curtains (which Thor didn’t even like but his boyfriend loved) covering the windows couldn't contain the bright gold of the sun flooding the room, drowning the cluttered and cozy bedroom. On her dog bed, their golden retriever Lucy was sleeping soundly. The peacefulness of the room made him smile. Summer was finally returning after the long Winter and Thor couldn’t be happier. Summer reminded him of sanguine strawberries, picnics, and his yellow crocs (which Thor loved and his boyfriend didn’t like because they were “a fashion disaster”).

Thor sat up fully, sliding Bruce’s arm off of his midsection in the process. They had absolutely nothing to do today. Bruce had wanted to go to the shops and look for some new shirts, so there was that. But that could wait. For now, Thor just wanted to enjoy the view. Not the view behind the curtains, however. Bruce looked much better than the sandy beach in his opinion. His brown hair which had soft silver patches throughout looked soft, and no doubt smelled like grapefruit, or whatever cheap conditioner he had bought this time. Even though it probably wasn’t good for his hair, Bruce always bought cheap conditioners. According to him he liked swapping out the scents. 

Thor ran a hand over Bruce’s back, laying back down to admire him. He’d gotten so tan since they moved to the east coast of Australia. His freckles were scattered across the skin, and they looked so cute in this golden light. Thor smiled when he saw his nails. They had seen the exact shade of green the Hulk was in the makeup aisle and now, Bruce’s nails were chipped green. 

Bruce stirred, blinking rapidly once he saw Thor.

“Good morning honey.” Bruce said, voice thick with sleep as he slung an arm over Thor’s side.

“Good morning sunshine.” Thor responded, kissing his forehead gently. Bruce relaxed, and curled into Thor’s muscled chest, going back to sleep. Thor smiled into Bruce’s hair, deciding to go the same route as Bruce already was. The day could wait (although Thor was very excited to propose to his boyfriend).


	2. evening out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... heres the proposal. this is also really short but keep in mind this is literal writing practice for me. i really want to improve,, so i gotta keep dishing out our favorite ragnarok gays. :')))  
> i didn't read this before posting because i'm Lazy,, so if there's mistakes lemme know and i'll fix them! :)))

“You know, maybe we should start watching Game of Thrones. Everyone says it’s good.” Bruce commented, remarking on a shirt with a white haired girl on it, who was “Khaleesi” from what it said. Thor nodded, agreeing with him. At the moment, they were in a cute little pop culture shop on the boardwalk, enjoying the AC unit. It was extremely hot outside and they had nearly two hours until they would go to the movie theatre and see the new Mamma Mia movie. Thor was absolutely obsessed with Mamma Mia. 

Thor and Bruce eventually left the shop, standing in front of the crowded storefront, looking around for something else to do. The sun was beaming down harshly on everyone that day, and to the left of them was a little boy with two men who looked nothing like him. One of them had dark black hair with salty strands, who was tall and stern looking. The other guy was shorter and had the smug appearance of someone who knew they were smart and did flaunt it. The little kid was holding a stuffed spider (which Thor thought was kind of a weird toy, but it was cute in a weird way). They looked so happy all together and Thor’s heart soared at the sight.

Bruce had openly talked about having kids of his own someday, which Thor was more than happy to help out with. Thor had always wanted to be a dad. Carrying the kids interested him too, as he wanted nothing more than for them to look like their two fathers. His own father, Heimdall, (who had adopted him after his biological fathers passing) was an amazing dad and had always supported Loki, Hela, and himself. Thinking about this dampened Thor’s mood a bit. He texted his two siblings everyday but they had not responded in awhile. Loki was currently vacationing in the Bahamas with his weird boyfriend who Thor vehemently hated. He called himself the “Grandmaster” for shits and giggles which was just really fucking strange. As for Hela, she was always in some remote area of the world without service, looking for rare species of flora and fauna. Thor and Bruce could relate, although they were looking for a non crowded restaurant, which was even rarer on this Saturday night. 

Hours later, the boardwalk was a ghost town. The sun had since set and the raucous roar of people was happily gone for the night. Now, it was just Thor and Bruce. Thor was trying to convince Bruce to jump over the boardwalk ledge and sit on the beach with him, but bruce was very insistent on walking directly to the beach.

“Bruce, baby, it’s going to take twenty minutes to get there. Let’s just hop over. No one is going to care about two old men on the beach.” Thor reasoned, messing with the hem of his oversized tank top. Bruce bit his lip nervously, but gave in quickly. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He sighed, clambering over the railing awkwardly. Thor smiled gleefully and followed him, the water pleasantly calm as they neared it. Thor patted his pocket, feeling the square ring box by his house keys. This was it. He was finally going to propose to the love of his life. Thor took a deep breath and started to speak when he noticed Bruce taking off his clothes.

“Why are you stripping? I’m not complaining, but isn’t public nudity a crime too?” Thor asked, watching him throw his clothes beside him. Bruce gestured to the water, raising an eyebrow.  
“Honey, we’re at an empty beach. I’m definitely going swimming. You’re welcome to join me.” Bruce smiled, walking toward the water in his boxers. Thor snickered at the sight. He had bought those boxers as a joke, but Bruce had taken a liking to them. They were hot pink and said “Are you nasty” across the butt. The blond took his clothes of as well, leaving the ring box in his pants as he raced over to join his boyfriend in the warm water. Thor looked over to Bruce, smiling at him like an idiot. He was just so good and kind and gorgeous- and it made him want to kiss him like they were teenagers. Bruce made him feel like a teenager. He’d been alive for over a thousand years but none of them had been important compared to the six he had known Bruce. His hair was tousled imperfectly, his arms clasped in front of his soft stomach as he watched Thor walk over to him. Bruce smiled.

“I love you so much.” Thor grinned, reaching out to grab Bruce’s hands, overcome with emotion and pure love for him. “This is all a bit sudden, seeing as if we’re standing nearly naked in the ocean, but… will you marry me? My ring is all the way up there at the shore, but I really couldn’t wait once I saw you like this.” Thor rambled, nervous. “Now I’m just talking because I’m scared but I really do love you and I know that I will never want someone as much as I do you.” 

Bruce leaned forward, pressing his lips to Thor’s as the ocean moved around them. It was calm, and strong, and everything they were together. It was perfect. 

“Is that a yes?” Thor said once they had broken apart, voice quiet. 

“It’s a yes only if you throw out your dumb crocs.”

“Deal.”


End file.
